Etero
Etero (えてろ) is an odorite known to keep her hair short in a bob haircut. She specializes in cute, bouncy dances and creating original choreography, often with Micchara. Her and Micchara's original choreography of 1, 2 Fanclub reached over 150,000 views. Her Honeyworks songs in the Kokuhaku no Oto series are always both sing and dance versions. She also often collaborates with the utaite Moeko, with Moeko providing vocals while Etero dances. Her duos with Micchara are under the name Techitechi, which later combined with MErBii to form Mabitechi-Z. Etero is one of the first girls to join CozmossE. Collaboration Units # Member of Mabitechi-Z # Member of Techitechi # Member of CozmossE List of Dances feat. Etero and Micchara (2012.03.29) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Etero and Micchara (2012.04.08) # "sweets parade" (2012.05.06) # "Junjou Fighter" feat. Etero and Micchara (2012.05.10) # "Hello/How Are You" (2012.05.16) # "FirstKiss!" (2012.05.24) # "Melancholic" feat. Etero and Micchara (2012.06.24) # "Pechapai tte i na" (2012.07.06) # "te-yut-te" (2012.07.08) # "Sadistic Love" (2012.07.31) # "Alice in Musicland" (2012.08.07) # "Watashi Raisu Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (2012.08.08) # "Tell Your World" feat. Etero and Zawako (2012.08.13) # "Sweet Magic" (2012.08.24) # "rain stops, good bye" (2012.08.26) # "PUPPY LOVE!!" feat. Etero and Micchara (2012.09.03) # "Rifureta Sekai Seifuku" (Common World Reduction) (2012.09.05) # "Sweet Magic" feat. Etero, Utai, Micchara, Zunzun, Meryan, Pusshu and Momen (2012.09.13) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (One, Two Fanclub) feat. Etero and Micchara (2012.09.14) (Original choreography) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Etero, Utai, Micchara, Zunzun, Meryan, Pusshu and Momen (2012.09.16) # "Heart Beats" feat. Etero and Kogi (2012.09.20) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.14) # "Pocky Dance" feat. Etero and Micchara (2012.10.29) (Original choreography) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2012.11.02) (Original choreography) # "Natsukoi Hanabi" feat. Etero, Micchara and Pusshu (2012.11.11) # "Yurufuwa Jukai" (2012.11.15) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confessions Rehearsal) (2012.11.19) # "Danjo" feat. Etero and Micchara (2012.11.27) # "Star Box" feat. Etero and Momen (2012.12.25) # "Iya Iya Hoshibito" (2013.01.04) # "Nilgiri" feat. Etero and Ichigopan (2013.01.05) # "Owari e Mukau Hajimari no Uta" (2013.01.07) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Etero and Micchara (2013.02.14) (Original choreography) # "I ♥" feat. Etero and 一。 (2013.02.23) # "Electric Star" feat. Etero and Micchara (2013.02.27) # "Kunoichi Demo Koigashitai" (Even As A Female Ninja I Want To Love) feat. Etero and Micchara (2013.03.29) (Original choreography) # "Thank You" (2013.04.09) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. Etero, Agu, Shibofuragu, Maorinashi, Nariyuki, Syuurin, Namepuri and miho* (2013.05.02) # "Children Record" feat. Mabitechi-Z (2013.05.04) (Original choreography) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!" feat. Etero and Bookie (2013.05.17) # "Yoku Aru Rinne to Neko no Hanashi" feat. Etero and Micchara (2013.06.02) (Original choreography) # "Kaitou Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misu ra nai" (Phantom Thief Chiyoko Never Makes A Mistake) (2013.06.07) (Original choreography) # "Heisei Katakuri Rhythm" feat. Mabitechi-Z (2013.08.23) (Original choreography) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Etero, Tabasuke, Hachitabu and Momen (2013.08.23) # "CLAP HIP CHERRY" (2013.09.03) # "Melody Line" feat. Etero, Micchara and Bookie (2013.11.01) # "I Love You I Need You" feat. Etero and Bookie (2013.11.08) # "Mermaid" feat. Etero, Micchara and Bookie (2013.12.12) # "Poppun Girl@Communication" (2013.12.13) # "Raspberry Monster" feat. Etero and Micchara (2013.12.20) # "Outer Science" feat. Mabitechi-Z (2013.12.27) (Original choreography) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of My First Love) (2014.01.07) # "1, 2 Fanclub" (2014.05.11) feat. Micchara (Not on NND) # "Ifuudoudou (PV ver.)" feat. Etero, Mikachinu, X0-barei, Aihara Mana, Akyari, Kogeko, Ringosu, 8413 and Catwoman (2014.05.23) # "Ifuudoudou (Danced it ver.)" feat. Etero, Mikachinu, X0-barei, Aihara Mana, Akyari, Kogeko, Ringosu, 8413 and Catwoman (2014.05.23) # "Kimi wa Inasena Girl & to Bira Akete" feat. Etero and Bookie (2014.06.06) # "Saru Mane Isu Tori Game" (Aimless Imitation Chair Stealing Game) feat. Mabitechi-Z (2014.06.27) (Original choreography) # "Piano Lesson" feat. Etero and Bookie (2014.08.15) (Original choreography) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2014.09.26) # "Natsukoi Hanabi" (2014.10.25) # "Mr. Wonderboy" (2014.12.13) # "Patchwork Staccato" feat. Etero and Micchara (2014.12.22) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right now, I'm Falling in Love) (2015.01.07) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (Hide Embarrasment Puberty) feat. Etero and Bookie (2015.02.20) (Original choreography) # "Balleriko" (2015.04.30) # "Melancholic" feat. Micchara and Etero (2015.09.28) # "HORIZON" (2015.10.22) # "Rocket Cider" feat. Etero and Bookie (2015.10.30) # "Twilight∞Night" feat. Etero, Maaya, Sakumo and Esata (2015.10.31) # "Patchwork Staccato" feat. Techitechi (2015.12.22) # "PiNK CAT" feat. Esa Tanchiki and Aimana (2016.01.08) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake (Osomatsu Theme Song)" feat. Ringosu, Aluminum Foil, Nami, Kozo, and @Azuki (2016.01.08) # "Tanataro" feat.Bookie (2016.02.03)(Original choreography) # "Super Nuko World" feat. NyaoNyao (2016.02.22) # "Music Music" (2016.02.12) # "A Perfect Existence" feat.Bookie (2016.03.04) # "Kokoronashi" (2016.03.25) # "Zenryoku BATANKYUU (Osomatsu Theme Song)" feat. Ringosu, Aluminum Foil, Nami, Kozo, and @Azuki (2016.04.22) }} Sample Video Gallery bookie etero bear.jpg|Etero and Bookie as seen in "Piano Lessons" bookie etero.jpg|Etero and Bookie as seen in "Piano Lessons" Bookie mabitechiz kimono.jpg|In kimono with Mabitechi-Z Bookie weird mabitechiz.jpg|Silliness with Mabitechi-Z Mabitechiz practice.jpg|Practice with Mabitechi-Z Bookie in mabitechiz.jpg|Ad with Mabitechi-Z Trivia External links * Twitter * Vine Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND Odorite